Computer virtualization is a technique that involves encapsulating a representation of a physical computing machine platform into a virtual machine (VM) that is executed under the control of virtualization software running on hardware computing platforms (also referred to herein as “hosts” or “host computing systems”). A group of hardware computing platforms may be organized as a cluster to provide computing resources, such as memory, central processing units (CPUs) and so on, for VMs. In a data center, it is common to see multiple physical network switches and multiple VMs running on multiple clusters of host computing systems with each host computing system coupled to one or more of the physical network switches.
Generally, VMs are connected to the physical network switches via networking components, such as virtual switches and associated physical network interface cards (NICs). Typically, the VMs include virtual network interface cards (VNICs) that are connected to associated virtual switch ports. Virtual switches are then connected to physical NICs in the host computing system to connect the VMs to the physical network switches. The virtual switches and physical NICs may consume computing resources and/or power. Also, the virtual switches with free virtual switch ports may be exposed to security attacks.